Abrupt Farewell
by BakedBeanFart
Summary: (Abrupt Farewell Happy Ending Book One) Edward had nothing left. His friends, his family, his wife, everything. It was all gone. So, he entered a new world with a mission from Truth. His mission? To kill Kishin Asura. (Edward X Winry, Roy X Riza, Al X May, Ling X Greed. Rated M for blood, gore, and violence.) DISCONTINUED ON THIS WEBSITE, READ AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Immortals

**Hello there! Welcome to Abrupt Farewell! It is a story I have been planning for a while, around a few months. But updating other stories, finals, my laziness, and writing X-Mask got in the way. This story is slightly AU. It takes place in the Soul Eater manga-verse, so they sealed up the Kishin but Kid didn't complete his lines of Sanzu so Old Man Death is still alive. It also follows the Fullmetal Alchemist manga, but Ed still has his automail arm. Because they're American, they will not use typical Japanese names or suffixes. Edward may speak in different languages, but other than that, there will be no foreign speak.**

 **EDIT: This chapter time-skips a lot and it may become confusing. Basically, if the transition says "Death City, Present" that means the following passage will be in Death City and in the present onwards.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.**

* * *

 _ **[**_ _Begin Transmission_ _ **]**_

"ROY!"

The scream was deafening. Ear-piercing. Heart-shattering.

"NO! How... H-How..."

He was there. Curled up amongst a battlefield of flesh and blood. Rotting corpses and flies. The broken remains of buildings.

He held a Caucasian man - who seemed to have been impaled right through the heart - in his bloody arms.

"I..."

Madness...

"I'm a..."

It's everywhere...

"I'M A MONSTER!"

And so the golden boy cried.

 _ **[**_ _End Transmission_ _ **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Immortals**

* * *

"Tch."

The man reclined in his rocking chair, an old, yellowed newspaper in his left hand. He gently pushed with his legs - little to no force put into it - and started to rock the chair.

"Madness in spreading."

He threw the paper on the mahogany coffee table, right next to a steaming mocha.

"I thought they fucking sealed him up on the moon already."

The man leaned forward to sip his hot drink, either not noticing or not caring that it was practically boiling. He sighed frustratedly, and rubbed his nose with his right hand - his free hand.

He abandoned his drink on the table and sat up, reaching for a dirty, patched up, dark maroon coat on a wooden coat hanger by the door. He casually put it on, wrapping it around his muscular - but small - frame. He slipped into his shoes and walked outside.

Death City was calm and peaceful, though there was a slight air of unease. _Probably from the recent article,_ the man thought.

He looked directly at the sun, it's never-ending silent laugher spreading its mouth wide.

The man stuck up the middle finger.

 **\- Death City, Present -**

"Nice to see you again, Ed!" The voice was light, a cheerful chirp. "So you came back to Death City after the Kishin's defeat?"

The reply was sarcastic. "No shit, I'm back."

The man - Ed - grew serious. "I hear madness wavelengths have been spreading."

A sigh. "Yes, yes. It quite worries me."

"Anyway," Ed's smile tilted in a mischievous way. "I was wondering if you could... Return me to action."

"Are you sure?"

Ed answered with a grin. "Of course! I'm as chipper as ever!"

His face darkened. "Plus... I've seen some of these wavelengths and... They remind me of... Amestris in a way. It's familiar. Like I know them." His golden eyes flared, temporarily glowing for a second. "I need to find out who they are!"

The respondent gave a positive: "You can return to service, Edward. I won't stop you from trying to find out who this person is."

The smile Edward gave was almost malicious. "I'll try my best... Shinigami-Sama."

 **\- Unknown -**

It was darkness... All darkness.

What was going on?

He had so many questions.

Where was he?

Why was he here?

Who was he?

The man floated around aimlessly. The only things there were him, and the blood that was freely flowing out of the gaping wound in his heart.

What happened to him?

He could feel something... Amongst this sea of nothing. Something malicious.

Something mad.

"I see you're awake..."

The man shivered.

Who was this?

Did he know who he was?

"Roy Mustang."

 **\- New York, 1924 -**

 _CRASH!_

The brick building collapsed it to rubble as a man smashed into it. Dust flew everywhere, and the stray bricks were thrown everywhere - up, down, in the street, on top of him -

He coughed madly, red sparks dancing across his wounded - not anymore - body. He ungracefully fell onto the floor, slightly crouched and in a defensive position.

He jumped.

High, high, high into the air. Higher than the highest buildings.

His magnificent leap was intercepted by a bolt in the wind. The man thrust his right arm forward, a tumor of shadow stopping the attacker in its tracks.

"A corrupted human, hn?" The man sneered. "How pathetic. I've been seeing a lot of these things lately."

The shield coming out from his arm morphed into a blade, which went right through the creature's heart.

The man grimaced and regret flashed through the his eyes, but it went away as soon as he swallowed the blood red soul.

"No matter how many times you consumed them, you still weren't immortal," he spat. "I hate those who play God."

A man and a woman ran up to him.

He turned around. "What is it?"

"Thank you," The man said.

"We've been hunting that one for years," the woman said.

The man who had killed the creature sighed, then froze. A look of horror slowly darkening his gaze, he slowly looked up at the two.

"Who's we?"

 **\- Unknown -**

Madness...

Madness...

Madness...

He wanted everyone in the world to experience it!

He wanted to engulf the world in it!

He laughed a howling laugh, hiccuping while his voice scratched on his vocal cords.

He laughed until he could no more.

 **\- Death City, Present -**

Maka looked up from her book to see a man sit next to her.

He was rather short, with long, golden hair in a ponytail and fierce golden eyes. He appeared to be holding a book about chemistry.

Noticing her stare, he looked up at her. "Yes?"

Make blushed slightly and said quickly, "Nothing, I just noticed you sit down."

He smiled fondly. And was that... Nostalgia?

"I'm Edward," he said.

She blinked. "Maka."

"Maka Albarn?" He asked curiously.

"Yes," Maka answered, slightly baffled. Then again, she was famous.

"Lord Death told me about you guys," Edward said. "You guys are tough."

Maka glowed at the praise. "Thank you."

Edward grinned slightly. "Of course. To anyone who's beat up a god."

And so Edward started reading his book and then was nothing to the outside world.

 **\- Death City, Present -**

"Big brother..."

There was Alphonse. Smiling. Happy. Alive.

"You didn't save us..."

Edward watched, frozen with growing horror, as a deep wound slowly grew from Al's left shoulder to his right leg. Blood dripped down slowly.

Pure hatred showed on his dear little brother's face.

"Now look..."

Then, bodies started to appear. Bloody and heavily mutilated.

Hawkeye.

Winry.

The Mustang Unit.

Ling.

Lan Fan.

"We're all dead..."

Alphonse slumped to the ground and Mustang walked up, a gaping hole where his heart should have been.

"Look... You killed me..."

And then he lunged.

Edward woke up screaming, his voice raw and tears pouring out of his eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!** **I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a review, they make my day-literally!**

 **Hasta la Pasta,**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	2. Animal

**Hello again! To all those confused by the last chapter, those were all timeskips. The transitions with the name of the place and time are all just the story skipping around. This chapter will be more fluid, I promise!**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.**

* * *

 _ **[** Begin Transmission **]**_

The two figures faced each other. One, an honored God of Death-a Shinigami-and the other a lost immortal-about nine hundred years old-with the Gate living inside of him.

Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Lord... Death?"

"Yup!" Lord Death replied. "That's me!"

Edward gritted his teeth, clenched his fist, before continuing.

"You're interesting. You're not what one would expect a God of Death to be like."

"A lot of people are surprised when they first see me," Lord Death replied.

"Say..." Edward looked up. There was a mix of guilt, fury, and humor on his face. "May I join this... DWMA?"

 _ **[** End Transmission **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Animal**

* * *

 **-Amestris, 1919-**

Edward had come to Central City only because of the murders that were frequently striking the country-and many others. The case was strange, with a sense of dread and fear blanketing the world, people going insane by the stress and pressure alone. Terrorist bombings and attacks appeared on the news weekly. According to Mustang-they were talking on the phone-every time he went to the Central Cemetary, he'd see a funeral.

Every day.

Edward didn't want to go to Central. Winry was pregnant-he was going to have a child! A child! He was going to be a father! He would shake with excitement at the very thought!

And, apparently, May and Al were going to get married, too! He was so proud of his brother.

Edward was told that it was urgent. Representatives from Drachma, Xing, Creta, and a few other countries were coming to Central to talk about the bad situation.

And one thing was certain: Edward hated government meetings.

"Why me?" He had practically yelled that at Mustang when he was informed.

Mustang avoided a clear reason.

Edward was pissed when the call ended.

So, off he had gone, Winry, May, and Al tagging along behind him to reminisce with the others there.

They were on the train when the attack began.

They had no idea of what was awaiting them.

A loud explosion had rocked the train as they pulled into the station, and their train-car went flying into the air. Al and May were knocked in two separate directions, but Ed managed to hold on tightly to Winry.

"Brother..!" He could hear Al scream.

The couple fell down hard, dust and chunks of fried metal slamming against the dirt and wooden tracks. Edward was on his knees and elbows, one hand gripping Winry's as he coughed out dust and soot.

"Al! May! Are you okay!" His voice was scratchy and Ed almost choked on the dust.

He heard two muffled answers and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Turning to Winry, he helped her up, checking her body for wounds one-two-three-four-and many more times.

"I'm fine, Ed," she said, smiling to reassure him.

Ed grunted in response.

He limped over to Al and May, who were unharmed other than a few scratches.

Ed almost collapsed. "We were lucky."

Al nodded.

Then, they saw the city.

The four were frozen in shock, and Ed did collapse this time-his knees were weak.

"What..." May breathed out.

An unspoken command ringing out between the four, they stood up and looked tentatively around the city. Winry was about to break into tears.

"What... Happened..." Both Al, May, and Winry said quietly.

Ed, however, was much louder.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO DID ALL THIS?!" He stomped his feet, crushing bricks beneath his automail.

They wandered around a bit more in silence.

Then, a dark figure ran unmeasurably fast, and sliced...something right through May's chest.

"MAY!" Al screamed, his arms out, as she slumped, lifeless to the ground.

Ed whirled around and Winry screamed.

"MAY!"

"MAY!"

The engineer and the alchemist ran over to Al, who was in tears as he held her body close to him. Tears were freely pouring out.

"Who..." Ed growled.

"WHO DID THIS?!"

His voice echoed as he was met with silence.

Winry screamed as a knife sliced through her abdomen at lightning speed, the force sending her flying, her crimson blood splattering everywhere. "EDWARD!"

"AAAHHH!" Ed ran over to her, his hand reaching out to her, but her body was knocked far away, where Ed couldn't reach.

He couldn't stand.

"...What...?"

He couldn't speak.

"...Why...?"

Even as the sword was raised high above him, he didn't fight back.

He couldn't fight back.

 _Slice!_

Edward waited for death.

But it didn't come.

He looked up to see his dear little brother being sliced straight in half, from his left shoulder to his right leg. Ed could see the sword slicing through Al. He could see Al's sad, smiling face. He could see Al's eyes brimming with tears as he died.

"Brother..."

"ALPHONSE!" Edward reached out again, the tears finally running free, but, again, he could not catch Alphonse, for Alphonse was now gone.

He snapped.

He slammed his palms together, blue light whirling around his trusty automail, forming his signature blade. He ran, screaming and crying, toward the murderer. He ran faster than perceivable.

His blade ripped through the murderer's chest-the heart-right as he man turned around to look at him.

And then it was as if it was in slow motion.

Edward's eyes slowly grew wider as he saw the face of the man who had killed all close to him.

It was Roy Mustang.

"Roy...?" Edward practically whispered. "You did all this...?"

Mustang was crying, his face torn by guilt and shame.

"Ed...Ward..."

Ed snapped back to reality and slipped Roy off of his blade, making him fall to the ground with a thump and a sad smile.

He screamed.

Blood-curdling, ripping, horror-stricken, lost.

The sound an animal usually makes when it gives up.

* * *

 **This should explain what happened before Edward came :)**

 **Also, I'm running a poll:** **Should this story have a happy ending or a sad ending? I have two people for happy ending, and none for the sad.**

 **The sad ending is more bittersweet, while the happy one is more crazy and sad during the story itself, but in the end almost everything works out. The ending is still a bit sad though.**

 **Don't forget to review-they make my day!**

 **...**

 **...Or night, because I'm writing this at, like, 10 pm.**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	3. Too Many Missions

**Hello again. The time has come. The people voted in favor of the happy ending. Thank you to all those who answered.**

 **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Soul Eater.**

* * *

 _ **[** Begin Transmission **]**_

Edward looked up.

"The Gate...?" He wondered aloud.

"Yup."

Edward turned around.

"Truth!"

"Hello there, Mr. Alchemist~, nice to see you're doing fine and dandy!"

"I'm not FINE! Everyone got murdered!" Edward screeched.

"Calm down," the Truth replied calmly, "I brought you here because I have a deal to make."

Edward paused.

"A deal...?"

"Yes!" Truth grinned. "Now, your homeland, Amestris, the like, was hand-created by me. Every little detail, every atom, all me! And I hate to see it destroyed."

Ed's face darkened. "What are you saying...?

"What I'm saying is," Truth held up a finger. "I want you to catch the criminal that is illegally using the Gate and create your own world to replace this one!"

Edward was frozen with shock.

"What...?"

 _ **[** End Transmission **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Too Many Missions**

* * *

 **-Death City, Present-**

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, was struggling up the DWMA stairs at 6:30 in the morning.

He groaned loudly. "It's too fucking early!"

"Do you need help?"

Edward blinked, and looked straight at the speaker. After a few moments, he broke into a wide grin. "Hiya, Kid!"

Death the Kid smiled. "Hello, Edward. It's been a while since you've been here, hasn't it?"

Ed scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... Ten years."

Kid smiled as they began to walk up the stairs. "Feeling any nostalgia?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. It reminds me of Central Command."

Kid sighed blissfully. "Ah... Yes... They're both symmetrical!"

Ed looked at Kid. "That's not what I meant," he deadpanned.

The two quietly chatted, the atmosphere pleasant, as they made their way through to the Death Room.

Ed burst in. "WASSUP!"

Kid facepalmed as every face in the room turned to look at the alchemist.

Everyone was dead silent. Even Black*Star, and that's saying something.

Maka broke the silence. "Ed?"

Ed grinned. "That's me!"

Soul looked at his meister. "You know this guy?"

"Yeah, I met him at a bookstore once."

"Ah."

"Why hello, there!" Black*Star boomed, running up to Ed. "I'm the almighty Black*Star, the one who has transcended the gods!"

Ed shook Black*Star's hand. "Interesting goal you must'a had."

Black*Star grinned.

Once everyone had introduced themselves, Lord Death began to explain to them why they were there.

"You all know about the rising madness wavelengths, right? Well, the wavelengths seem to be concentrated mostly around Germany," Edward tensed, "so I want you to investigate these wavelengths."

Maka said, "What is confusing is that Asura is sealed up, so why are there madness wavelengths?"

"That's why Edward's here! He's a genius in deduction and investigation, so he'll be able so help you amazingly on this mission."

Edward rolled his eyes at the use of 'amazingly'.

"He's also fluid in German."

Tsubaki looked at Ed. "You're pretty important," she said softly.

Ed smiled back.

"Though," Ed turned toward Death. "What about plane tickets, hotel prices, and stuff?"

"That's all taken care of!"

"Good. I was worried for a second."

"You know you could make the money yourself."

"That's illegal!"

Everyone else was confused as to how Ed could make money. Was he really good at counterfeiting?

Maka then thought of something, and said, "Ed, your a meister, right? Do you have a weapon partner?"

Ed turned to her. "What?"

"You know," she said, "a weapon partner."

Edward shook his head.

Everyone was shocked.

"Why?" Patty asked curiously.

Edward shrugged. "My soul wavelength is too dangerous. It could kill most weapons and even the strongest Death Scythes couldn't last more than three minutes without getting hurt or killed."

Everyone blanched.

"But how are you going to fight?" Liz inquired.

Ed grinned. "With my sheer awesomeness!"

Everyone deadpanned.

"No, seriously," Maka said, "how?"

Ed looked at her. "I'll just use soul wavelength attacks I've devised."

Black*Star looked surprised. "You've made up techniques?"

Ed nodded proudly and ran a hand through his hair.

Everyone deadpanned again.

"Is this going to go on all day or are we actually gonna go on the mission?" Soul pointed out.

"Ah, yes!" And Ed ran out.

Everyone followed suit.

 **-Europe, 1000 AD-**

The first thing Edward Elric saw when he first entered the world was the green rolling hills and the brilliantly-colored flowers.

The first thing he did was cry.

 **-An excerpt from a book in Level 4 of the DWMA library-**

 _Edwin Elric is a legendary fighter, scientist, and creator of multiple techniques still in use today. He is known for his eccentric personality, unusual appearance, and powerful brain. Well known among the DWMA, he is recognized as the meister with no weapon, preferring to use his deadly soul wavelength. While this hasn't been confirmed, there is a possibility that the reason he has no weapon is because of his soul wavelength, so powerful it can kill instantly._

 _His background, ethnicity, birth date, and death date are unknown. The only thing that is public is that he joined the DWMA in December of 1924. Several members of the DWMA look extremely similar to him, and are confirmed to be his relatives, though any other members of their family, other than themselves, remain unknown._

 _His known descendants are Alphonse Elric, Theodore Elric, and {name is scratched out}._

* * *

 **Oooh, what had Edward been doing? XD**

 **Anyway, considering that some of you may want to read the sad ending, after I am done writing the happy ending I will write a version of this-but with the sad ending in mind. You may like the sad one better, who knows! All that matters is that you enjoy it, and I hope you do.**

 **P.S. That book is from the 80s.**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	4. The Symbol on His Back

**Welcome back! The real shit starts here, guys. A mystery about Ed's identity for the DWMA (minus Kid) to figure out, the going-ons of Ed in the 940 years he's been alive, and-the real question-why are there Asura and Amestris-resembling madness wavelengths?!**

 **The answers you seek aren't in this chapter. Also, Kid is a troll and not telling anyone.**

 **I do not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction.**

* * *

 _ **[** Begin Transmission **]**_

Edward looked up at the sky, a lost and forlorn look on his face.

"There are so many questions..."

Edward had no idea how to find this "Kishin Asura".

Apparently, Asura was part of the Eight Shinigami Legions.

He was no Kishin!

"Just how many worlds are there?"

He scribbled in his notebook.

 _ **[** End Transmission **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Symbol on His Back**

* * *

 **-On a plane from Death City, Nevada to Germany-**

Maka took this time to really assess Edward.

He was... Strange, to say the least. Golden hair and golden eyes weren't really common. She'd only seen eyes that intense on Kid, and Kid isn't human.

She could see, above his right eyebrow on his forehead, a deep scar. It looked old, but it was very visible, meaning that it was a very deep scar that could have been reopened multiple times on accident.

He wore old-style clothes, clothes reminiscent of 1920s Germany. His coat looked hand-made, and thinner in some places, odd places, like the shoulder or chest area. It looked dirty and banged up, but it was still together with no significant tears.

His accent, too, was strange. It sounded like a mix of German, Japanese, and Russian. She had never heard that accent before. Ever. It was strange.

Even more so, he was apparently one of the famous "Elrics", a family of meisters that had soul wavelengths too dangerous for a weapon to handle. They were all male, and all looked very similar, according to the book Kid had shown her once. What struck her was that the last known Elric, Roy Elric, defected around the time of Kishin Asura's rebirth and fell into madness. There wasn't an Elric seen after that.

And, she would say, the claim of hem looking extremely similar was true. Those iconic bangs, that cowlick, and that long hair.

 _Like father like son_ , Maka mused and turned back to her book.

 **-A Small Village in Germany-**

"How long is this going to take?" Liz complained.

Indeed, they were taking an extremely long walk on the outskirts of town on a small gravel road through lush foliage and green trees.

"Yeah," Black*Star said, "Why didn't we get a car or something?"

"It's more interesting walking," Edward said. He wasn't even tired or sweaty! He looked like he was taking a small stroll to the coffee shop. "Deal with it."

The kids groaned.

 **-Unknown-**

Fear.

Pain.

Darkness.

No. No.

No.

The bloodlust was gone.

The joy of killing them, leaving just in time to see his vessel wallow in horror.

How had he done that?

It was odd, like the fear had become so much... So much... That he could-

Fear.

Fear.

Madness.

Eat.

More.

Souls.

Get.

To.

The moon..-

-break me...!

Out!

 **-A Small Village in Germany-**

Edward shivered and looked out to the horizon.

"Did you feel that...?" He asked softly.

"Feel what?" Maka said.

"The madness..."

She shook her head. "No."

Edward bit his lip.

 _Fire._

 **-The Outskirts of A Small Village in Germany-**

"So... This is supposed to be the hotel-" Ed froze and looked up.

"That's no hotel," Soul said.

And it wasn't. It was a two-story, old German house with a beautiful garden and view of the nearby lake.

Ed smiled softly. "Gott verdammt noch mal Herr Tod."

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

"This place has enough space for all of us," Ed said as they unpacked their stuff in the living room.

"How do you know?" Maka looked at Ed.

"I've been here before. That's why Lord Death put us here," Ed answered smoothly.

Maka nodded.

"By the way," he said, standing up, "There is one bedroom with two beds, so two people have to share a room."

The Thompson sisters raised their hands. "We'll sleep there."

Ed nodded and walked up the creaky stairs.

"Wait! Ed!" Maka yelled abruptly.

Ed stopped and turned around. "Yes Maka?"

She pointed to his jacket. "What's that symbol on the back of your jacket?"

Ed blinked, and turned his head to looked at his jacket, then faced her again and said: "The Flamel."

Maka looked bewildered. "What?"

"Look it up. There's a library here, you know."

Ed turned around and walked up the stairs without saying a word.

The DWMA agents continued to unpack and explore the house.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **I'm just going to say, I got these off of Google Translate, which isn't perfect, so there may be some things wrong. Please correct me if it is.**

 **Gott verdammt noch mal Herr Tod : German : Goddammit Lord (Mr.) Death**

 **So! They're in Germany, there's madness, and Asura's like: "I can possess things and masturbate again!"**

 **It's not very hard now to deduce what had happened to Ed.**

 **Speaking of Ed... Those freaky wavelengths seem to be getting to him. Again, if you paid any attention.**

 **Review my waffles (wut)! They make my day!**

 **Hasta la pasta!**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	5. Behind Those Gold Eyes

**Yo. I just got back from a vacation, and I'm full of ideas! I'm excited and ready to go! There's a crap ton of stuff I have to work on, but I gotta stick to the schedule and I'm off of my sort-of writer's block.**

 **I don't own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I would be able to write Maka better.**

* * *

 _ **[** Begin Transmission **]**_

"Why did you make me appear at this time?! Asura's not even a Kishin!"

"Dear alchemist, killing an immortal being isn't easy. You know that."

"..."

"Plus, there's quite a big lesson to learn."

"And, what is that?!"

"You'll learn. In time."

 _ **[** End Transmission **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Behind Those Gold Eyes**

* * *

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

 _What has motivated me all this time?_

He sat on the stone steps of the house in the German countryside.

So many years had passed. He had watched the world change around him, ideals, behaviors, environments.

It was so interesting... But...

He was on the end of his rope.

He couldn't let himself fall into madness again, like last time.

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

"Ed's odd."

Kid continued reading his book.

"Kid, when did you meet Ed?"

"A few years before Asura rose up," he replied without looking up.

"But... Roy Elric was said to be the current member in the Elric line."

Kid tensed slightly. "Well, I never met Roy Elric."

"Were they brothers?"

Kid shrugged.

"..."

Kid sighed and closed his book, leaning forward. "Will you guys just drop it? Ed's been through a lot, and the last thing he wants is rejection."

He walked out of the room without a word, pausing in the doorway to say: "There are a lot of things behind those gold eyes."

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

Kid walked out and saw Ed on his feet, his form tense and scared.

"Ed, you okay?" Kid ran over.

"Kid..." Ed said, "can you feel it?"

"Feel what, Ed?" Kid put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"The madness... There is a evil soul nearby."

"Ed... Remember?! People believe only Lord Death can detect truly evil human souls! No one knows about the existence of Truth! Calm down!" Kid shook Ed.

Ed sighed. "I..."

Kid patted his shoulder. "If it attacks us or the town... We'll get it. As of now, we have no way to detect it."

"Okay."

Kid hugged him. Symmetrically, of course.

 **-Unknown-**

Trapped.

Stuck.

Alone.

Forever...?

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to curl up and cry.

He wanted to die.

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

Tsubaki looked up at the alchemist with a concerned face.

"Ed, are you okay?"

Ed looked at her with weary eyes.

"Yes."

But Tsubaki knew what he was really saying.

 _No. I'm not._

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

Maka was in the library, looking for something about a 'flamel'.

It was kind of hard, considering everything was unlabeled.

She had expected a library full of books, when Ed mentioned a library. What she had gotten was a room stuffed with journals of all sorts. Research journals, journals with symbols and lines scribbled in them, journals full of photographs, and journals with made-up stories.

Everything was a journal.

"Aha!"

She was looking in a dark brown, weathered journal filled with notes. There were dates scribbled on and long passages in a foreign language.

On one page was a familiar picture: the snake on the cross with the wings and crown.

"If only it was in English," Maka muttered.

"Do you need help?" It was Kid.

Maka turned toward the Death God. "Oh, I'm looking up the Flamel."

Kid looked at the journal she was holding. "Oh! I know what it means. Ed told me once."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kid nodded.

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

Black*Star noticed Ed stretching at the top of a hill.

"What's he doing?" Black*Star muttered, running up the hill.

"Yo, Ed! What are ya doing?" Black*Star yelled.

Ed turned around. "Stretching, to keep myself healthy."

Black*Star nodded. "Do you wanna spar? I'm bored."

Ed smiled. "I haven't sparred with anyone in a while. Let's do this!"

Black*Star grinned.

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

The rest of the DWMA members were inside the living room, relaxing quietly.

Maka stood up abruptly.

"What is it?" Liz said, looking at the startled meister.

"I can feel a mad wavelength in the direction of the town!" Maka said.

Patty looked out the window and pointed. "Hey! There's smoke!"

Kid was already standing up. "We need to tell Black*Star and Ed!"

Maka started shaking. "It's getting worse and worse very quickly... We need to hurry!"

* * *

 **Soul Detection: This is a mix of anime and manga canon. Meisters-minus Death himself-cannot detect the presence of evil humans until the madness reaches a certain point. At that point, they can detect the madness. The rest is manga canon.**

 **Yay! Stuff is happening! XD**

 **See you next time,**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	6. Monster

**Sup! We meet again! More stuff is gonna happen in this chapter, it's gonna be fun! But I'm not the best at fight scenes lmao**

 **Though, I am writing the majority of this late at night, so parts may be a bit odd to read or difficult to understand. It is literally 11:48 pm when I'm writing this author's note. I need to get a life haha**

 **I do not own Soul Eater or Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I would be fucking rich as all shit.**

* * *

 _ **[** Begin Transmission **]**_

The madness within him was strange.

It was always there, within his soul, writhing and twisting around, flailing, screaming for him to release it, to let it run wild among the world of the living.

That did happen once. And it led him to massacre the whole of Eastern Europe.

In that sense, he hated it.

But, it also balanced him. It let him tip the balance, let go for a while. Free him from the prison of his woes, those being an immortal creature from another dimension who lost all of his friends and family in a mass murder.

In that sense, he didn't mind it.

But no matter what he thought about it, it would be there.

Writhing. Screaming.

 _ **[** End Transmission **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Monster**

* * *

 **-A House in the German Countryside-**

Maka ran towards the sparring friends.

"Wow," Black*Star said. "You're good!"

"Thanks," Ed replied.

"Guys!" Maka called out, making the two pause and turn to her.

"What is it, Maka?" Black*Star said.

"We've detected an Evil Human attacking the town!" Maka pointed towards the very faint smoke.

"Is it that bad?!" Black*Star said, running down to her.

Edward said nothing, and just ran past them, setting into action like an experienced soldier.

 **-A Town in Germany-**

The DWMA agents froze once they came into town.

"Holy shit!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"This is a massacre!" Soul yelled.

Ed ran off in the direction of the evil human.

"Ed, what are you doing?!" Tsubaki called out to the alchemist.

"Why, going off to fight it, of course!" Ed replied.

Maka sighed. "Soul."

"Tsubaki."

"Liz, Patty."

And they followed the immortal.

 **-A Town in Germany-**

Ed grimaced at the sight of the evil human.

It was horribly deformed, with bloody and messy stitches running along its body, an elongated jaw practically spilling out slobber, long, knobby legs, and axes protruding out of each of its eight long arms.

It swung.

"Shit!" Ed jumped in the air and sent a soul menace at it, but the evil human dodged.

The two continued jumping around and dodging until Black*Star came from behind.

He slashed at its back before it tossed him, unbalancing him. The assassin righted himself and landed on the top of a nearby building with no major injuries.

Maka blocked its attacks with her scythe. "I'll cover you, Ed!" She called out.

Ed nodded gratefully and continued shooting out various attacks while Kid and Black*Star worked to get hits and Maka acted as his defense.

 _Man, I hate holding back._

Then, as it turned around to get Kid and Black*Star, Ed spotted a weak area and dove in, zapping it right in the bum.

It shrieked, swinging around to get Ed. Ed dodged and Black*Star got a hit on its arm.

The evil human, extremely frustrated, roared, and two more very long arms sprouted from its back. It hit Kid in the shoulder, who fell down.

"Kid!" Ed yelled, flipping out of the way of an arm.

An arm hooked around Black*Star, who helped in surprise as he was dragged down. Maka ran over and sliced the arm clean off.

It roared again, spinning around and racing towards the two. Ed got a hit on its side and Kid got two more hits.

And then two long arms sprouted where the arm Maka had cut off was.

"Oh, goddammit," Ed cursed, narrowly dodging an arm.

"Cutting off the arms won't do any good!" Soul yelled. "Aim for the body!"

Black*Star flew down from the sky like a diving hawk, and stabbed Tsubaki right into the body of the evil human. It roared in anger and tried to hit him, but he flew away at the right moment.

"This is really strong!" Tsubaki said.

Ed coughed, and sent out another wave of soul attacks.

And then it roared so loudly the ground shook.

 _Jackpot!_

It grew bigger and more arms sprouted out.

"Oh shit."

"That's about right!" Kid said, shakily getting up to distance himself from the mad creature.

It seemed the creature had one-upped in intelligence too, because it ran straight for Kid.

"Kid!" Maka tried to slow the thing down, but no avail.

Black*Star clutched his ribs and coughed out his friend's name.

Ed dodged in arm and yelled out Kid's name in Amestrian.

Kid himself tried to move, and move he did, but he was too slow and was hit in the head by one of the axes.

Maka made her way over, slicing at the monster, and dragging Kid onto a building.

Ed jumped up and examined the wound. "Shit, he's got a concussion."

Maka cursed. "Take care of his, will you?"

Ed nodded, and took Kid farther away, to where the others couldn't see.

"Righty-o, let's go," Ed mumbled, cleaning the openings, creating bandages out of the ground, and wrapping it around Kid's wounds. He applied a little pressure, then cleaned Kid up with alchemized water.

"Stay alive, Kiddo," Ed whispered.

He heard a scream, and an explosion knocked him and Kid backwards.

"Shit!" Ed shielded Kid with some walls, then ran back to see what was happening.

The creature was two times larger than earlier, and seemed to have let out a large explosion that knocked out Black*Star-Tsubaki was yelling-and left Maka unable to stand. It was making its way over.

 _Should he?_

He could see the fear in Maka's eyes.

 _That would mean revealing the secret..._

"Fuck!"

Ed dashed onto the concrete, faster than perceivable, and threw himself right in the way of a huge axe.

"Edward!" Maka shrieked, her voice ripping through the clearing.

Ed could feel it. The pain. The madness. It was coursing through him.

"F-fuck-" Edward reached out, and with all the madness he could conjure, he released a soul menace that ripped apart the evil human's very soul.

And then the alchemist fell to the ground.

"Edward! Edward!" Maka crawled over as Soul yelled... Something, Ed couldn't tell.

"Ed, no!" Maka sobbed.

"Hey, c-calm down-" cough, "calm d-dow-" cough, "Ma-ka, I'm fine." Ed choked out.

"No you're not!" Maka snapped. "That... Thing almost cut you in half!"

And it did. Ed could see it, the red blood coating his fancy clothes, his beloved jacket. He could see the inside of his intestines oozing out. Bodily fluids, digesting food, blood, and guts were everywhere.

Ed weakly frowned. "Hey, m-my jac-" cough, "ket is," cough, "ruined."

"Goddammit Ed, you're dying and all you worry about is clothes?!" Maka yelled hysterically.

"No I'm no..." Ed slumped down, completely limp.

"Ed!"

"Ed!"

"...Ed..."

And then he felt it. The relieving feeling of his body regenerating. His Philosopher's Stone was busy at work healing his terrible wounds.

Maka just stared. She stared in wonder and fear as the alchemist completely regenerating, and soon he was back the the way he was before: no scratches marring his skin other than the pre-existing ones.

"See...?" Ed said shakily, smiling a tiny bit, "I'm not dying."

And then Maka understood why Ed was like this. Why Kid had said he was afraid of rejection.

She said nothing. She just hugged him.

"But how...?" She heard Ed say quietly.

"Because you're my friend," she said firmly.

And so the Fullmetal Alchemist began to cry.

* * *

 **Well, that's plenty for tonight! See you next time!**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	7. In the Mind of a Madman

**Hello again. This took two days longer than it was supposed to goddammit. Sorry, I'm in a bit of a writers block.**

 **I will never own Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Eater... But I shall dream...**

* * *

 _ **[** Begin Transmission **]**_

Alas, he was torn.

Should he tell the complete truth, or should he explain some and lie about others?

Seeing the determined look in Maka's eyes, Ed sighed.

 _ **[** End Transmission **]**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: In the Mind of a Madman**

* * *

 **-North America, 1325-**

Edward Elric wiped his forehead and sighed, slumping down on a large rock. He looked out across the high valleys and ridges and signed, taking out his journal.

 _1-23-1325_

 _Today I finished my journey across the ocean. It turns out there was another continent, and based on my calculations, this should be the only other continent as large as the other._

 _I am currently on a ridge of mountains on the west coast. They are pretty high compared to sea level, though there are three or four that stand out. Like that really pointy one..._

 _I have collected a whole lot more samples, I keep using up trays and my pack is getting heavy. Not that I can help it. There's so much to see!_

 _I also ran across multiple indigenous tribes of people. They live pretty simple I should say, and most are friendly if you don't threaten them. I have studied their culture, and it's so rich and deep. It's amazing! I want to learn more._

 _For now, however, I'll rest._

 **-A Cave System in Germany, Present-**

"You take the left, I'll go right!" Ed yelled, jumping into the air.

"Got it!" Black*Star said, and immediately went down to attack what looked like a gigantic sea urchin.

"What the fuck happened to this thing?" Ed muttered and swooped down to stab it with his right arm.

"Yo, Ed! Do you know what this thing is!" Black*Star called out.

"Nope!" Ed popped the 'p' sound. "I should collect its DNA!"

Ed created a sterile syringe out of the earth and swooped out, collecting blood. It howled angrily, distracted, and Black*Star took this as a chance to kill it. Using Tsubaki, the ninja sliced right through it.

Satisfied, Ed popped the sample into his jacket.

Black*Star groaned. "These are the perfect balance of annoying and powerful. There are so many!"

Ed nodded. "Kid and Maka must be fighting them too."

 **-Moscow, Russia, 2014-**

The alchemist giggled.

The sounds scraped on his aching throat, and he clawed at his chest, his fist tightening.

The tiny giggles and hiccups turned into full-blown laughter.

A laugh filled to the brim with insanity and regret.

Alas, madness set free.

 **-DWMA, 2010-**

"Sanity is nothing more than a fleeting breeze," Ed rasped quietly.

Kid turned around. "What do you mean, Ed?"

Ed smiled. "You'll know. In time."

 **-A Cave System in Germany, Present-**

They heard a scream and panicked.

"That sounds like Maka!" Black*Star yelled.

They ran down through the winding tunnels, towards the horrified shouts, keeping away from the huge sea urchins.

And then they saw it.

A huge room filled with the urchins, spikes flying, blood splattered across the floor.

And, there in the middle, was an unconscious Maka and and injured Soul.

"Guys!" Soul yelled. "Maka is down!"

Ed ran over to them. "Black*Star! Check up on Kid to see if he's well!"

Black*Star paled. "But-"

"Go!" Ed yelled harshly, as Black*Stsr nodded, running off.

"There are so many," Soul choked out.

Ed groaned, blasting one after another away.

"That won't work," Soul said. "Use me."

Ed froze. "What?"

"Use me," Soul said. "We'll take out everything with your power."

Ed shook, and tossed an urchin into another. "My soul will hurt you."

Soul clenched his fist. "I'll be fine!"

The Death Scythe slumped. "And... I'l be able to protect Maka."

Ed tensed. "You sure?"

Soul nodded firmly.

"Why the fuck is Maka always the one who's gonna die?" Ed mumbled, and snatched a transformed Soul out of the air.

Soul coughed.

"Let's do this quickly," Ed said. "Soul resonance!"

Soul felt like he was being crushed by the sheer malice of Ed's soul.

The scythe lit up, blazing with a white light. Arms of light flickered out of the huge blade, and a grey colored eye opened up right on the and of the pole.

"Portal of Truth, Death Scythe!"

And then he swung.

The urchins cried in pain as they were fried to a crisp instantly. Ed swing around, dodging the alive urchins, and watched with almost mad glee as they were ripped apart.

"...Ed! That's enough!" Soul's weak and shaking voice brought Ed to his senses.

"...Right." Soul transformed back into human form and collapsed next to Maka.

Ed sighed. "Let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **~BakedBeanFart**


	8. AN

I am very sorry to those who were following this, but this will be discontinued.

Well, not completely! It will be continued on Archive of Our Own, it's just that it is difficult to transfer the docs over every time it updates. Sorry about that.

So, you can go read Abrupt Farewell over on AO3 by typing in www. archiveofourown series /504962 (No spaces).

I am very sorry for this obstacle.

~BakedBeanFart


End file.
